A Deusa Voyeur
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata precisava provar algo para si mesma, mas a que preço estará disposta a fazê-lo? Quando suas escolhas colidem com as do magnata Uchiha Sasuke, o resultado pode afundá-la mais... ou talvez trazê-la de volta ao recomeço que ansiava. [Hentai SasuHina, UA]


**Sinopse:** Hyuuga Hinata precisava provar algo para si mesma, mas a que preço estará disposta a fazê-lo? Quando suas escolhas colidem com as do magnata Uchiha Sasuke, o resultado pode afundá-la mais... ou talvez trazê-la de volta ao recomeço que ansiava.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados e os coloquei em situações que Kishimoto, infelizmente, nunca faria.

 **Notas iniciais:** Depois de acompanhar Naruto por longos anos, e de finalmente ver nossos amados personagens adultos, tornou-se tentador explorar igual evolução na escrita. Alguns podem considerar Hyuuga Hinata descaracterizada em minha Oneshot, mas, ao menos para mim, esforcei-me para ressaltar sua natureza gentil dentro de um contexto adulto. Chega de explorar o início da vida sexual ou a timidez exacerbada de uma jovem garota. Aqui apresento a vocês minha versão de Hyuuga Hinata. Confiante e liberta sexualmente, mas sempre em busca de algo que parece inalcançável. Espero que gostem.

 **Importante:** Oneshot escrita para o Evento Hentai SasuHina, da página Curtidores da SasuHina/BR Official.

 **Avisos:** Hentai (+18), Universo Alternativo, Drama, Romance, Nudez.

* * *

 **A Deusa Voyeur**

(Por FranHyuuga)

.

"Quem não tem um lado voyeur que atire a primeira pedra...

ou então fique observando alguém atirar."

(autor desconhecido)

.

.

19h45.

Ele estava saindo. _Click_. Hinata tirou uma foto com a câmera profissional pela qual ainda faltavam cinco parcelas para ser totalmente sua. Não que se importasse com isso. Ela sabia que era uma questão de _tempo_ até que sua fama crescesse e pudesse conquistar dinheiro suficiente para qualquer luxo que quisesse.

Embora o único luxo desejado agora fosse, na verdade, um demorado banho.

20h23.

Ele estacionou o carro esportivo, que custava alguns milhares de dólares, em frente a uma famosa academia. Hinata parou do outro lado da rua. _Click_. Viu-o entrar com uma mala pequena em mãos. Provavelmente trocaria de roupa, vestiria uma camiseta de malha fina sobre o peitoral torneado e seus cabelos estariam molhados pelo suor. Ela definitivamente _não_ poderia perder isso. Uma foto como essa lhe renderia progresso.

Entrar no terreno foi fácil, mas não lhe era possível simplesmente passar pela portaria devido ao enorme segurança na porta. Ela caminhou olhando através das janelas e o encontrou. _Uau_. Gotas de suor realmente molhavam os fios negros, como ela previra, mas o peitoral não estava coberto. Livre de qualquer tecido, para o seu deleite, o abdômen que se revelava colecionava alguns gominhos de pura sedução. _Click_. Ele corria na esteira, a respiração sob controle exibia seu perfeito condicionamento físico. _Click_. A pele estava levemente bronzeada, tão apetitosa. _Click_. A bermuda, acima dos joelhos, deixava à mostra pernas musculosas e definidas. _Click_. E aquela bunda? A cada passo na esteira, Hinata sentia o clima esquentar. _Click_. Ele interrompeu a corrida alguns minutos depois, secou o suor do rosto com a toalha e caminhou até os halteres. As mãos grandes seguravam os pesos com experiência e os braços tensionavam músculos claramente notáveis sob a pele. _Click. Click. Click._ Suor. A gotinha teimosa dessa vez desceu pela têmpora dela e encontrou refúgio entre seus seios. Hinata sabia reconhecer quando estava excitada.

Talvez por isso tenha iniciado essa anônima carreira, talvez existisse algo faminto dentro dela a alimentar-se da privilegiada visão de belos espécimes masculinos. Quando viu-o interromper a sequência de exercícios, depois de inúmeras fotos de sua perfeita forma física, suspirou com uma segura certeza: Uchiha Sasuke provava ser o melhor deles.

22h40.

Ele chegou à sua mansão, ela não pôde acompanhá-lo. _Click_. O som da despedida.

* * *

 **Deus Real #27: Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Atendendo seus pedidos, queridas leitoras, o alvo da vez foi o milionário Uchiha Sasuke. Acompanhei-o por alguns dias durante a semana e, devo dizer, esse experiente empresário é uma das melhores visões que tive o prazer de registrar. Confiram!_

A sequência da postagem na semana seguinte apresentava quase quarenta fotos, todas exibindo a rotina e intimidade do famoso empreendedor. Imediatamente depois da publicação, o blog **Deuses Reais** obteve recorde de acessos. O servidor gratuito no qual a página estava hospedada apresentou dificuldade para suportar a enorme quantidade de pessoas que desejava conferir, em primeira mão, a beleza de Uchiha Sasuke sob a lente da **Deusa**.

A verdade é que o milionário contava com um fã-clube organizado, ansioso por se alimentar de novidades e flagrantes como aqueles. O método para a Deusa obter tais imagens era uma incógnita. Nem mesmo os melhores paparazzi eram capazes de fazê-lo. Ela realmente merecia a alcunha que dera para si mesma.

– Você conseguiu! – disse Tenten com um sorriso animado ao seu lado, observando o relatório de leitores.

No Twitter, a hastag #DeusSasuke ingressava nos _trending topics_. Tudo o que Hinata via, no entanto, era o futuro promissor que começava a se abrir à sua frente.

Levantou-se da cadeira sem responder o comentário da amiga, com quem dividia as despesas do pequeno apartamento no subúrbio da cidade, e trancou-se no quarto. Tenten entendera rapidamente a necessidade de deixá-la um pouco sozinha. Ela conhecia Hinata desde a infância, conhecia especialmente sua luta para cuidar da mãe enquanto convalescia de câncer alguns anos antes. Os pais separaram-se quando Hinata estava com 8 anos e todas as economias da família, acumuladas pela pensão mensal desde o divórcio, evaporaram entre remédios e outros tratamentos. Depois da morte da mãe, há um ano, a irmã caçula, Hanabi, fora morar com o primo em outra cidade. Hinata não quis acompanhá-la, não estava pronta para abandonar as lembranças da mãe naquela metrópole cinzenta.

O problema é que não conseguia se sustentar sozinha. Não conseguia pagar uma faculdade. Não conseguia custear um simples curso técnico. Não conseguia seguir em frente.

Tenten a ajudou nesse processo, ainda que não precisasse realmente dividir as contas com alguém. Ela o fez para cuidar de Hinata, preocupada com o humor deprimido da amiga de longa data.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem quando, após assistir a uma reportagem sobre milhares de adolescentes ensandecidas dormindo ao relento apenas para garantir um lugar privilegiado no show do astro pop Hatake Kakashi, Hinata dera um grito! Não um grito qualquer. Não um grito assustado ou animado. Soou... como um particular "eureka". A amiga correu, ainda trajando seu pijama puído, até o quarto e voltou com uma câmera fotográfica velha.

"Eu vou dar a essas meninas o que elas mais querem!", dissera. "Eu vou mostrar seu ídolo como nenhuma revista jamais faria!".

Tenten não soube o que exatamente aquela vaga explicação sinalizava, mas reconheceu a chance de ajudar Hinata a recuperar o controle da própria vida.

"Vai fundo!". Nunca poderia sequer imaginar que, um dia, suas palavras de incentivo levariam Hinata até aquele momento. Aquele icônico momento no qual o blog de sua amiga estaria entre os assuntos mais polêmicos dos tabloides.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estava irritado. E isso, para o milionário de 27 anos, não era algo comum de acontecer. Com o poder que possuía diante do império que construiu, poucos eram os desafios que o importunavam. A maioria deles era facilmente resolvida por seus advogados.

Por isso, nesse momento, seu escritório estava agitado com a presença de seu melhor representante legal.

– Problemático – concluiu Nara Shikamaru depois de verificar o blog Deuses Reais. – A primeira conduta será exigir que o servidor nos forneça os dados da proprietária dessa página.

– Eu quero o nome e endereço dessa mulher o mais rápido possível – pressionou Sasuke. – Quero saber exatamente _quem_ ousou invadir a minha vida pessoal.

– E depois? – o advogado questionou, fechando o notebook e soltando um longo suspiro cansado. – Processá-la pode não ser fácil, considerando que você é uma figura pública e não há nenhuma foto realmente comprometedora.

Sasuke ergueu o indicador e, no breve silêncio que se seguiu, o som ininterrupto de ligações atendidas por suas secretárias alcançou-os através da porta. Revistas populares, jornalistas e redes de televisão aguardavam seu pronunciamento sobre o caso.

– Acordei hoje com a mídia em frente ao meu portão. Precisei cancelar compromissos porque meus clientes prezam por discrição e nenhum deles quer me encontrar com a imprensa me seguindo para todos os lugares. – A voz de Sasuke soou com raiva. – Seja quem for essa blogueira, eu a farei pagar por isso!

* * *

Tenten imaginava que Hinata provavelmente estava em choque por finalmente chegar até seu objetivo. Ela se esforçou tanto para fazer seu blog crescer, mas ambas não esperavam um resultado tão incrível. Sorriu ao pensar que, nesse momento, a amiga estaria em êxtase em seu quarto.

A verdade, no entanto, é que a jovem blogueira não parecia realmente satisfeita pelo feito. Encarando-se no espelho de sua simples penteadeira, sentia-se levemente entorpecida por não ter sua mãe para compartilhar o almejado sucesso. Aliás, se sua mãe estivesse viva, poderia não apoiar a ideia de ver a primogênita consolidar fama através da exposição alheia.

Seria por isso que não queria abrir nenhum daqueles e-mails? Seu celular não parava de vibrar contra a madeira da penteadeira, sinalizando a entrada de uma nova correspondência eletrônica. A caixa da Deusa estava prestes a lotar, mas o lado humano dessa imaginária entidade ameaçava se despedaçar... Hyuuga Hinata estaria pronta para seguir em frente?

Suspirou e obrigou-se a aceitar o que fizera. Obrigou-se a reconhecer que até mesmo gostara do processo. Lembrou-se de Uchiha Sasuke correndo na esteira, seu corpo atlético exposto apenas para ela. Sim, divulgou as imagens para quem quisesse ver, mas somente quem as imortalizou pôde sentir o doce sabor daquele momento. Lambeu os lábios lentamente, surpresa ao flagrar a luxúria do movimento no reflexo do espelho.

Apanhou o celular decidida a acabar com aquele sentimento ambíguo. A maioria dos e-mails era de fãs agradecidas, pedindo por mais flagrantes e sugerindo novos "Deuses" para acompanhar. Outros apresentavam convites para entrevistas, desejavam conhecer a responsável por tamanha comoção. Havia até mesmo ofertas de emprego para tornar-se colunista em algumas revistas. O que mais a atraiu, no entanto, foram as solicitações de exclusividade das fotos. Isso queria dizer: _dinheiro_! Eram propostas para a compra dos direitos autorais e da livre comercialização das fotos de Uchiha Sasuke. Uma editora estava disposta a pagar trinta mil dólares pelas quase quarenta fotos!

 _Uau_! Isso daria para manter o tratamento de sua mãe por, pelo menos, quatro meses. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, se pudesse criar o blog antes, talvez sua mãe... sua mãe... As lágrimas vieram em torrentes dolorosas. Hinata largou o celular, caminhou até a cama e se aninhou no edredom lilás. Sua carreira como blogueira estava em ascensão, mas a Deusa nesse momento sentia-se em queda livre.

* * *

O expediente estava quase acabando quando Nara Shikamaru voltou ao escritório com a informação solicitada. O papel entregue a Sasuke apresentava uma rua desconhecida, mas o bairro se localizava na periferia da cidade. A descoberta deixou-o ainda mais irritado. A responsável pelo maldito blog deveria estar, a essa altura, se sentindo muito esperta por obter material exclusivo de uma celebridade.

– Quer que o acompanhe? – o advogado questionou. – É de muita importância que você não piore a situação com agressão.

Sasuke encarou-o com uma carranca furiosa.

– Não construí meu império cedendo a instintos primitivos. – Levantou-se da cadeira e ajeitou seu paletó. – Prepare a papelada para o processo.

Shikamaru assentiu e observou-o sair a passos largos. Não era necessário conhecer Sasuke profundamente para entender o que sua postura ameaçava: _Eu vou destruir você_.

* * *

A campainha tocou. Não uma, mas três vezes seguidas. Hinata levantou-se da cama, a face amassada pelo cochilo e a mente confusa pelo som insistente. Onde estaria Tenten? A sineta soou pela quarta vez.

– Calma! – Hinata gritou.

Abriu a porta e imediatamente a fechou. Os olhos albinos agora estavam arregalados e o coração agitou-se contra as costelas. O que, inferno, o magnata Uchiha Sasuke fazia ali?

– Você sabe, fechar a porta não me fará sumir. – A voz grave atravessou a madeira. – Eu procuro Hyuuga Hinata.

Lentamente, ela abriu uma fresta da porta. Apenas o suficiente para encará-lo. Tentou não ceder ao medo quando encontrou seus olhos frios.

– O que quer com ela?

O jeito temeroso como perguntou fez Sasuke franzir o cenho, irritado.

– Eu não vou matá-la se essa é a sua preocupação.

A jovem assentiu, ciente de que não poderia se surpreender pela indesejada visita. Abriu a porta e finalmente pôde ver o "Deus Sasuke" diretamente. Seu terno alinhado apresentava um corte perfeito, digno dos melhores alfaiates, e a face simétrica lhe roubaria um suspiro admirado se, nesse momento, não parecesse tão séria.

Ela lhe deu espaço para entrar e notou, quando passou ao seu lado, que Uchiha Sasuke apreciava perfumes cítricos. O aroma combinava com sua aparência.

– Então, onde ela está? – ele questionou, direto ao ponto.

– Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

Pela primeira vez, os olhos negros a perscrutaram. De cima a baixo, analisaram seu cabelo índigo suavemente embaraçado e seu vestido florido amassado. Ela não usava maquiagem e exibia os pés descalços. De forma automática, Hinata tentou pentear os longos fios com os dedos, mas imediatamente parou quando notou que o gesto fez Sasuke semicerrar as pálpebras de modo reprovador.

Ela provavelmente não atendia suas expectativas.

– O que a fez pensar que poderia exibir fotos da minha vida privada e sair impune?

A pergunta foi como receber um tapa na cara. Ela não pensou que seria confrontada diretamente, em sua própria casa. Sabia que, um dia, alguém poderia não gostar de se tornar destaque no blog Deuses Reais, mas jamais pensou que o desgosto poderia ser tão grande. Afinal, suas fotos nunca revelavam nada comprometedor e eram bastante belas, ressaltando as qualidades de cada "Deus" selecionado. Isso sempre colaborava para a popularidade de quem era exposto. Talvez por isso, com quase um ano de atividade, não sofreu qualquer advertência como blogueira.

– Você é uma figura pública, certamente é hábil em lidar com a atenção da mídia – ela conseguiu, enfim, dizer.

Sua voz não soou em confronto, fora apenas uma constatação óbvia. Por que Uchiha Sasuke parecia tão irritado com algo que lhe deveria ser corriqueiro soava uma incógnita.

– Se sou hábil ou não, isso não importa. Você prejudicou meus negócios ao atrair a atenção da imprensa para mim. E por quê? Por um capricho?

Hinata suspirou, sua paciência começava a apresentar limites.

– Se por capricho ou não, isso não importa – respondeu com igual descaso. – O que quer vindo até aqui?

Imaginou que Sasuke pediria a exclusão das fotos, algo que já estava pronta para negar, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz autoritária lhe dizer:

– Quero que assuma a responsabilidade! Quero que reconheça seu erro, que se retrate e esteja disposta a aceitar meus termos.

 _Orgulho_. Uchiha Sasuke veio com a intenção de fazê-la se curvar e assumir que nunca deveria tê-lo desafiado. Ele veio para humilhá-la e reaver o título de _inviolável_.

A paciência de Hinata se quebrou com a descoberta. Ela enfrentara problemas reais por seu anonimato. Problemas reais de pessoas reais. Problemas que não se pode resolver com privilégios, porque para o mundo sua existência era irrisória. Nesse mundo, sua mãe morreu. E no seu velório apenas as pessoas próximas compareceram. A mídia não o noticiou. Nem mesmo o jornal local o fez, porque seria necessário pagar para incluir o nome dela no obituário. E dinheiro, nesse mundo, não era algo fácil de se ter.

Ela riu. Seu riso soou melancólico e enojado. Foi um esgar que Sasuke nunca recebeu.

– Desculpe se prejudiquei seu cronograma ao compartilhar algumas fotos de sua rotina perfeita, sua aparência perfeita, sua vida perfeita. – Ela cruzou os braços, impassível. – Desculpe se não respeitei sua privacidade e alimentei a curiosidade de milhares de fãs que nunca sequer se importaram com o fato de você não dar a mínima para elas. – Sua expressão se fechou e sua voz se elevou: – Desculpe se não consigo levá-lo a sério!

Encararam-se no silêncio que se seguiu. Hinata quase se sentiu satisfeita com a expressão surpresa que provocou. Parecia que Sasuke finalmente conseguiu _vê-la_. Não a blogueira que o irritara, mas a pessoa que estava à sua frente.

– Você não é como imaginei – ele comentou, mais calmo.

Hinata notou estar respirando pesadamente, seus seios pressionados pelos braços cruzados. Sentia-se pronta para atacá-lo fisicamente, pronta para defender sua dignidade que aquele milionário mimado fizera questão de ignorar. Mas não precisou. A postura desarmada dele a fez se desarmar.

– Nem você – respondeu por fim.

– O que a levou a criar um blog que explora a fama dos outros? – Sasuke não conseguia entender. A jovem mulher à sua frente parecia capaz de fazer mais do que isso.

O jeito como Hinata o encarou, como quem esconde segredos que jamais contaria a um estranho, desnorteou-o por um segundo.

– Sendo quem é, você não entenderia.

O som da porta se abrindo atraiu a atenção de ambos. Logo Tenten entrou com duas sacolas enquanto gritava:

– Hinata, trouxe comida chinesa! – Ela imediatamente parou diante da cena. – Oh, merda.

– O senhor Uchiha já está de saída – Hinata afirmou com formalidade, retomando as rédeas da situação.

Ele a encarou profundamente, talvez se perguntando se devia insistir naquele estranho diálogo, mas desistiu ao notar a determinação nos olhos perolados. Aproximou-se de Hinata, até tê-la perto o suficiente para sorver o perfume de seu _shampoo_ barato. Seus olhos não perderam contato, ela não cedeu e ele a respeitou por isso.

Sem nada dizer, Sasuke sumiu pelo corredor.

* * *

Sentia-se confuso quando chegou à mansão. Tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata, abriu os botões da camisa... e a imagem de Hyuuga Hinata não o abandonava. Ela parecera tão simplória quando a viu, tão insignificante em seu vestido de tecido pobre cheio de pequenas margaridas perdidas no tecido azul-marinho. Ela também parecera fácil de manipular, sua aparência indefesa o enganara completamente.

Quando ela cruzou os braços e o enfrentou, Sasuke sentiu ímpeto de zombá-la. Ele quisera realmente desmerecer sua postura "intimidadora". Mas não pôde. Não conseguiu ignorar sua face confiante e seu olhar a encará-lo diretamente, sem receio.

Hyuuga Hinata provou não ser superficial ou maleável como sua primeira impressão o fez julgar. Ela se revelou complexa e imprevisível, difícil de interpretar. Qual teria sido a razão para que alguém tão interessante, cuja força parecia suficiente para enfrentar qualquer adversidade, acabasse por se tornar uma blogueira dependente da fama de celebridades?

 _Não importa_ , disse a si mesmo. _Realmente, não importa_. Desnudou-se completamente e entrou sob o jato quente do chuveiro. Repentinamente, observou todo o luxo ao seu redor. O porcelanato requintado presente nas paredes e no piso agora molhado. O box de tamanho exagerado, com duas duchas e uma tela digital para atender ligações ou assistir ao noticiário durante o banho. Produtos de higiene europeus, importados por suas secretárias. Toalha de tecido estrangeiro, macia e bordada manualmente com fios dourados. _"Sendo quem é, você não entenderia"_. Irritou-se ao lembrar-se das palavras de Hinata. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, que sempre se orgulhara de suas áreas de domínio, agora era acusado de ser incapaz de entender alguém cuja vida se resumia a fotografar pessoas famosas? Grunhiu. Ele provaria que nada estava fora de seu alcance, nem mesmo os segredos de uma falsa Deusa.

* * *

A visita de Uchiha Sasuke bagunçou não apenas os pensamentos, mas as metas de Hinata. Precisava assumir a situação antes que mais problemas surgissem e lhe roubassem os méritos ou qualquer possibilidade de agir.

– Você vai me dizer o que, afinal, aconteceu aqui? – Tenten perguntou seguindo a amiga pelo apartamento.

A primeira atitude de Hinata foi lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e pentear os fios embaraçados. Ela precisava se sentir mais do que uma mulher relaxada acordada de supetão.

– Ele veio exigir uma retratação por invadir sua preciosa privacidade – disse seguindo para o quarto e ligando o notebook.

– Oh, será que ele pretende processar você? – Tenten divagou. – Não teríamos dinheiro sequer para pagar um advogado decente se esse for o caso.

– Eu não deixarei a situação chegar a tal ponto. – Os dedos ágeis da Deusa já respondiam a um e-mail específico. – Venderei as fotos para uma das maiores editoras que deseja comprá-las. Se eu a envolver na situação, ganharei uma representante forte e bastante disposta a preservar seu direito de imprensa.

Hinata enviou sua resposta formal, aceitando trinta mil dólares com a facilidade de quem não percebe estar ingressando, talvez, num grande problema.

– Espero que saiba o que está fazendo porque, depois de ter Uchiha Sasuke na nossa sala, acho que perdi um pouco a noção da realidade.

As amigas riram, tudo parecia grande demais para ser verdade.

– O que fará com o dinheiro? – Tenten quis saber, agora já voltando à cozinha para requentar a comida chinesa que comprara.

– Pagarei um financiamento estudantil. – Hinata apanhou os pratos. – Depois de ter provocado essa situação, notei que preciso construir uma carreira que orgulhe minha mãe.

Tenten abandonou o que fazia para se aproximar da amiga.

– Sua mãe entenderia o que está fazendo. – Segurou suas mãos. – Ela não julgaria você em nenhum momento.

Hinata se sentiu comovida pela gentileza de Tenten, mas não se deixou enganar. Sabia, no fundo, que sua mãe não se alegraria por ver a filha obter trinta mil dólares daquele modo. Provavelmente sua mãe a aconselharia a se desculpar antes de encerrar tal ofensiva atividade.

Pensou em Uchiha Sasuke e no modo impetuoso como se dirigiu a ela. Arrogante, autoritário e mimado. Mas completamente certo no que dizia. _"O que a levou a criar um blog que explora a fama dos outros?"_. A pergunta dele ainda incomodava. De um jeito cru, ele atingira o centro de sua crise atual. Era como se pudesse ver além da situação, como se pudesse enxergá-la por trás da Deusa.

Sentiu-se subitamente constrangida com a possibilidade de Uchiha Sasuke ter notado mais do que queria revelar. Seria desastroso se, além do dilema moral, alguém como ele percebesse que havia _algo_ dentro dela... _algo_ que a fazia _gostar_ de registrar aqueles flagrantes.

O que o jovem magnata faria se descobrisse seu lado voyeur?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke realmente tentou. Passou o dia seguinte resolvendo problemas, reunindo-se com acionistas e reorganizando sua agenda. Ofereceu uma nota para a imprensa, na qual assumia que exposições como essa poderiam ocorrer devido à sua vida pública. Seu posicionamento indiferente acalmou os ânimos e já não havia razões para se irritar. Até mesmo o processo que pedira ao seu advogado fora revogado. Então por que, diabos, ele ainda se sentia preso àquela situação? Por que não conseguia deixar de pensar em Hyuuga Hinata?

Chegou à academia no horário de rotina, trocou-se e caminhou até a sala de exercícios que sempre usava. Parou ao olhar a esteira e lembrar-se de uma das fotos postada no blog. Pelo ângulo, soube precisar exatamente onde sua autora estava. Imaginou-a ali, do outro lado da janela, escondida entre as folhagens do jardim apenas para observá-lo. O que ela estaria pensando enquanto acompanhava seus movimentos? Seria algo completamente mecânico, como fotografar natureza morta, ou Hyuuga Hinata costumava apreciar seus "modelos"?

Afastou os pensamentos incômodos, mas não conseguiu se concentrar na corrida ou no levantamento de pesos. Seu corpo suado não cansava sua mente. _Droga_. Ele costumava ignorar qualquer capricho que não o beneficiasse, mas também costumava evitar privar-se do que queria. Decidido, nem sequer se banhou ao entrar no carro. Seu destino era o subúrbio da cidade.

* * *

Aquilo não era certo. Vender fotos não autorizadas para serem publicadas por uma das revistas de maior circulação nacional não parecia... ético. O responsável jurídico da editora respondeu seu e-mail agendando uma reunião para a manhã seguinte. Nesse momento, 22h30, Hinata avaliava se a saia cinza-grafite seria adequada. O tecido modelava seu avantajado quadril mantendo a elegância, mas não havia uma blusa que combinasse. Tentou uma camisa rosa-claro, um _body_ e até mesmo uma simples blusa de alças delicadas. Nada parecia se adequar àquela saia. E Hinata não queria desistir dela. Era tão bela.

Vestia apenas a saia e o sutiã rendado quando a campainha soou. Tenten fora dormir na casa de Rock Lee, seu namorado, o que deixou Hinata imediatamente alerta. A lembrança da visita de Uchiha Sasuke assaltou sua mente, mas logo a ideia foi descartada. Ele não voltaria depois da breve conversa que tiveram. Ela mostrou não estar disposta a ceder e seu próximo encontro, considerando a postura ameaçadora do magnata, provavelmente ocorreria no tribunal.

Cobriu o corpo com um velho robe de seda, herança de sua mãe. A saia permaneceu escondida sob o tecido colorido. Contra a porta, perguntou:

– Quem é?

Silêncio. A falta de resposta despertou ansiedade e uma pequena dose de receio.

– Não vou abrir sem saber quem está aí! – afirmou.

– Isso soa prudente demais para uma blogueira que fotografa homens.

Aquela voz. Aquela impetuosidade e grosseria. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

– O que você quer? – ela indagou depois de abrir a porta.

Encararam-se, ambos fingindo não perceber o apelo sensual um do outro. Ele com a fina camiseta esportiva grudada ao corpo, ela com o delicado robe de seda a revelar suas curvas.

– Vim terminar o que começamos ontem.

A frase soou rouca, uma intenção que guardava muitas interpretações.

– Já dissemos o que queríamos. – Hinata suspirou, a face corada pelo constrangimento (ou pela imaginação irrefreável, não sabia).

– Posso entrar?

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas realmente queria saber por que alguém como Uchiha Sasuke estava ali. Deu-lhe espaço para passar, evitou observá-lo por inteiro quando o fez. Temia que seus olhos passeassem pelo corpo atlético e que seu interesse fosse flagrado.

O empresário caminhou até o centro da sala, pela primeira vez realmente observando o ambiente. Sobre o sofá de três lugares havia uma manta colorida, a mesa de centro era adornada por uma bela orquídea e o tapete sob seus modernos tênis era peludo, numa cor intensa de vermelho. A casa era vivaz, nada discreta ou neutra como a dele.

– Hm, você poderia aguardar um momento? Eu gostaria... de me vestir apropriadamente.

Sasuke analisou-a da cabeça aos pés, quase sorrindo ao vê-la desviar o olhar sob sua atenção. Ela estava muito ciente de suas vestes diante dele, suas delicadas mãos pareciam agitadas ao protegerem o decote do robe. Isso o fez se sentir satisfeito. Seu orgulho inflado por deixá-la desconfortável. Poderia até enganá-la, mas há muito não enganava a si mesmo. Desde que tocou a campainha, já sabia exatamente o que queria.

– Você está apropriada para mim – ele argumentou.

Hinata imediatamente elevou o rosto. Seus olhares se encontraram. Suas expressões refletiam o desejo um do outro. O silêncio no ambiente pesava. A situação exigia controle.

– O que você veio fazer aqui? – Ela recuperou a compostura.

Sasuke sorriu. E ele não sorria com frequência. Vê-la tentar manter a serenidade divertia-o. Vê-la esconder o que sua presença lhe provocava mexia com sua virilidade. No entanto, a pergunta era legítima. Ele não costumava esquecer suas prioridades, embora agora estivesse inclinado a reordená-las.

– Eu quero negociar.

Ele se permitiu sentar no sofá.

– Eu já vendi as fotos.

Okay, aquilo foi rápido. Mais do que o previsto.

– Pago o dobro por elas, mas não quero comprar apenas isso.

Hinata mordeu o lábio. Seus olhos claros não se contiveram ao descer do rosto ao corpo atraente em seu sofá. As pernas masculinas estavam afastadas uma da outra, numa postura bastante informal para quem representava a elite do país. Ela se sentiu envaidecida por vê-lo daquele modo, ciente de que poucos tiveram igual chance, ciente de que talvez nunca mais o visse assim.

– O que exatamente quer comprar?

Ele estava certo. Hyuuga Hinata não era indiferente. Seja com uma câmera nas mãos em meio a um jardim escuro, seja ali, naquela sala... ela _gostava_ de observar. Não pôde negar o prazer da descoberta. Sua excitação cresceu ao ser alvo daquele olhar.

– Seu silêncio – ele respondeu, levantando-se. – E sua discrição.

Aproximou-se dela, o suficiente para ouvir a mudança abrupta de sua respiração. Sim, ela cederia àquela proposta.

– E o que devo calar?

As palavras soaram baixas, quase sussurrantes. As mãos femininas já não seguravam o robe, mas amassavam o tecido sedoso entre os dedos numa tentativa de não tocarem o homem à sua frente.

– Eu quero você, _blogueira_. – A objetividade de Sasuke era um deleite.

Os lábios dele tocaram sua testa e deslizaram até o pescoço sensível. Contra a orelha de Hinata, ele sussurrou:

– Eu só não quero ver postado, ou até mesmo comentado, nada do que acontecerá aqui.

Quando ele se afastou, Hinata deu um passo para trás. E outro. E mais um. Até que suas costas tocassem a parede e seu corpo trêmulo pelo desejo pudesse ter algum apoio.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke não a deixaram. Eles pareceram brilhar quando, em silêncio, Hinata desamarrou o laço de seu robe. Era sua resposta àquela infame proposta.

– Boa escolha.

As mãos dele eram firmes e experientes, arrancaram o tecido fino do robe sem hesitação. Em Sasuke só habitava a convicção. Os dedos dele pressionaram as coxas de Hinata e levantaram sua saia, calor invadiu-a quando com um impulso ele a ergueu. Suas pernas o abraçaram e a jovem Deusa respondeu com ânimo.

Ela mordeu e lambeu o queixo simétrico dele, gemeu contra sua orelha, puxou os fios sedosos de sua nuca. Os movimentos impudicos do quadril de Sasuke a pressioná-la contra a parede eram apenas um aperitivo. Ambos queriam mais.

Sua intimidade estava molhada contra a calcinha enquanto Sasuke a massageava contra o próprio membro ereto. As roupas ocupavam espaço demais. As línguas sorviam o sabor da parca pele exposta. Mas eles não se beijaram. Gemeram e respiraram contra a boca um do outro, roçaram os lábios e experimentaram sua textura macia, mas não cederam à tentação.

Sasuke sustentou-a pelas ancas até o sofá e a deitou. Seus olhos negros passearam pelo corpo feminino, cobiçosos ao notarem as proeminentes curvas à disposição. Os seios fartos eram sustentados pela peça de renda preta, um contraste com a pele clara. Ele afundou a face entre eles, satisfeito com o gemido profundo que roubou ao beijá-los e mordiscá-los. Hinata se contorcia cada vez mais impaciente, o prazer crescendo rapidamente.

Separaram-se com a respiração descompassada. Ela retirou o sutiã e a saia, a calcinha foi esquecida ao vê-lo se despir completamente. Sasuke estava em pé diante do sofá, um verdadeiro Deus com sua anatomia perfeita e imaculada. Seu membro revelava veias salientes, duro e avermelhado, a ausência de pelos denunciava uma meticulosa depilação. Imaginá-lo cuidando de sua aparência íntima soou erótico para Hinata.

Os dedos dele envolveram o próprio sexo e Hinata quase gozou ao vê-lo se masturbar. Oh, nossa! Sasuke sabia o poder que exercia sobre ela, sua expressão deliciosamente malvada lhe dizia isso. Os dedos dela afundaram na própria intimidade úmida ao vê-lo acariciar a si mesmo, ela gemeu e segurou um dos seios com força quando Sasuke aumentou o ritmo. Eles se masturbavam um para o outro sem pudores. Os lábios de Hinata se abriram conforme o prazer crescia, sua intimidade pressionava seus dedos e o ápice a engolia diante dele. Sasuke não gozou, controlou-se para assisti-la se perder no frenesi que ele provocou.

Quando Hinata se recuperou, sentiu-se desejada e aprovada pelos olhos negros que a fitavam. Ela adorou que Sasuke se exibisse, que lhe oferecesse a imagem sensual de seu corpo másculo apenas para seu deleite. Ajeitou-se no sofá e agarrou-o pela bunda. Seus dedos afundaram na carne macia enquanto sua boca envolvia o membro viril com uma fome insaciável. Sua língua passeou por toda a extensão daquele músculo tenso, molhando-o com sua saliva e sugando-o com a pressão experiente de quem sabe enlouquecer. Sasuke segurou os cabelos compridos, mas não ditou o ritmo. Ele se entregou e deixou-a conduzir o momento. Ela apreciou seu cuidado, sugando-o com impetuosidade e prazer redobrado, ansiosa por fazê-lo perder o controle. Mas não o deixou gozar. Não ainda. Quando o sentiu pronto, afastou-se e levantou-se. Conduziu Sasuke para que se sentasse no sofá, arranhando seu peito no processo.

À frente dele, tendo-o à sua mercê, ela retirou a calcinha com um rebolado sensual. Sasuke gostou do que viu. Não apenas porque a mulher que o encarava era bela, mas principalmente pelo poder que ela sabia possuir. A autoconfiança de Hinata despertava seu desejo mais forte de fazê-la gritar de prazer. Queria tê-la entre seus braços. Queria fodê-la até ver sua expressão mais selvagem.

Hinata sorriu com lascívia e, deixando-o acompanhar seus movimentos, foi até a gaveta do rack. Apanhou uma camisinha e voltou com naturalidade. Abriu-a e desenrolou-a em Sasuke, sempre envolvendo seu membro entre os dedos mais do que o necessário. Então posicionou os joelhos ao redor dele e sentou-se em seu colo. O prazer de finalmente penetrá-la o fez gemer alto e Hinata soube que guardaria o tesão do momento em suas melhores fantasias.

Ela rebolou, deixando-se estirar com a deliciosa intrusão. Há meses não fazia sexo, mas não havia dor. Apenas prazer e um desejo incontrolável. Sasuke pressionou os dedos na cintura de Hinata, auxiliando-a no ritmo e fodendo-a o mais fundo que conseguia. Não parecia ser suficiente. Não era o bastante. Os seios dela balançavam à frente de seu rosto e Sasuke os lambeu, mordendo os mamilos sem deixar de penetrá-la. O suor os envolvia, os gemidos os embalavam, as mãos reconheciam o corpo e a sensibilidade um do outro.

Sasuke aumentou o ritmo das estocadas quando o prazer cresceu e forçou-se a mudar de posição. Hinata agora estava abaixo dele, as pernas abertas, a face corada e os olhos nublados de luxúria.

– Sasuke! – Ouviu-a gritar, destruindo todo o autocontrole que ele poderia manter.

O rapaz pressionou o dedo contra o clitóris dela ao mesmo tempo em que liberava seu prazer. Perdida naquele novo estímulo, Hinata o acompanhou no gozo. Ele lentamente parou de penetrá-la até que suas respirações ofegantes fossem o único movimento que os embalasse. Sasuke teve o cuidado de não a machucar com o peso de seu corpo quando deixou-se cair ao seu lado, no sofá apertado.

Braços e pernas suados se abraçaram. Havia intimidade na posição de seus corpos, mas ainda que a satisfação fosse um sentimento mútuo... eles não se beijaram.

* * *

– Você vai me contar de onde veio tanto dinheiro?

Cem mil dólares pareciam brilhar em luz néon em sua conta bancária. Tenten a pressionava, mas a amiga não quebrou o sigilo.

Aquele dinheiro parecia tão sujo... Uchiha Sasuke cumprira o acordo. Pagara sessenta mil pelas fotos, o dobro que a editora propôs. Os outros quarenta mil, aparentemente, eram pelo silêncio – ou pela transa, não sabia dizer.

Ele não retornou depois daquela noite. Simplesmente beijou sua testa, retirou a camisinha e rapidamente usou seu banheiro antes de partir. Foi como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

– Não importa – ela respondeu. – O que esse dinheiro me permitirá fazer é mais significativo.

Uma mentira. Não era preciso refletir muito para saber que pagar pelos seus estudos não tornaria a fonte do dinheiro mais digna. Não para alguém como ela, sempre introvertida, sempre justa, sempre disposta a fazer o certo. O caminho de quem não cruza os limites causou-lhe apenas sofrimento. Nem mesmo trabalhando três turnos pôde curar ou melhor cuidar de sua mãe. Agora, com pouco menos de um ano como blogueira, conseguira arrecadar um montante ao qual nunca teria acesso no ritmo de antes.

Isso a enojava. Deixava-a irritada. Pessoas ricas provavelmente vendiam as almas. Uchiha Sasuke agora até mesmo as comprava. Aparentemente, cem mil pagavam pela dela.

 _Não consigo seguir com isso_. Foi difícil admitir, mas necessário. Quando se alcança o fundo do poço, subir é o único caminho viável.

* * *

As malas estavam prontas. Ela guardou tudo o que realmente queria levar consigo para a casa do primo.

– Você tem certeza disso, Hinata? – Tenten perguntou pela enésima vez.

– Eu preciso de um recomeço. Não me orgulho do que me tornei, mas você... – Emocionou-se quando se aproximou da amiga. – Você acolheu até mesmo o pior de mim. Obrigada.

Abraçaram-se e sorriram. Tenten conhecia a boa índole de Hinata, sabia que o luto lhe roubara a paz e a esperança. Sabia que cem mil dólares provaram ser capaz de ir para onde quisesse, mesmo que decidisse voltar quando chegasse lá. Ainda era difícil acreditar que o valor foi integralmente estornado para a conta bancária de Uchiha Sasuke. A amiga recusou-o depois de excluir seu blog.

Por que o magnata pagara tanto por algumas fotos era um mistério que Tenten não ousava investigar. A tristeza da amiga, no entanto, diminuiu muito depois de rejeitar o dinheiro. Isso era o que realmente importava.

Quando o táxi partiu, Tenten preparou-se para voltar ao apartamento, mas interrompeu os passos ao perceber um destacável carro esportivo parar. O vidro escuro desceu e revelou a face impassível de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Aquela era Hyuuga Hinata? – questionou sem rodeios.

– Sim, ela partiu.

Viu-o franzir o cenho, incomodado.

– Para onde?

Não responderia tão facilmente sem saber qual era o desejo de sua amiga. Se ela devolveu cem mil dólares, estaria disposta a devolver o mimado ricaço para o lugar ao qual pertencia. Longe dela.

– Não pretendo dizer.

Ele a encarou, analisando o limite de sua resposta, depois acelerou como um louco ingressando no trânsito com a potência de incontáveis cavalos. Tenten sorriu ao ver o carro sumir na direção do táxi.

Talvez Hinata não fosse a única disposta a mudar de vida.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Estou sem fôlego!** Talvez tenha perdido o jeito de escrever com os personagens de Naruto (?). Enfim, tentei explorar um pouco de Hinata e Sasuke maduros. Imaginei, inclusive, Sasuke como apresentado por Kishimoto em Boruto. Por isso, nada de "cabelos bagunçados" dessa vez (rs).

O que acharam?  
Vocês sabem como sou...  
Sempre aceito Flores ou Pedras com igual carinho. :)


End file.
